


From the frying pan and into the oven.

by TrueDespair



Series: When Worlds collide [1]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: After so long of being in the same one, Day two: crossovers, Gen, I tried my best, Kunikida Doppo (mentioned), Kurogane Week, Poor attempt to write in a new fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueDespair/pseuds/TrueDespair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane was separated from the group after being thrown into another world.  He hoped he can get to the others without causing trouble; only to find out that trouble already happened and came to him like a wrecking ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the frying pan and into the oven.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first attempt at BSD and it's a crossover, and this is for Kurogane week on tumblr, the second day is for a crossover and since my co-author is doing a fanart of another fandom, I threw this at the last second. So it might seem OOC for the BSD fandom but I just hope it's doable. So enjoy!

From the frying pan into the oven

\--

Of course something batshit crazy would happen once he landed into another world but it was worse when he found himself not only by himself but dunked into a river of some sorts. His outfit wasn’t as heavy but he still had difficulty just staying afloat. When he did, he gasped for breath as he was leaning to the side.

“Freaking porkbun, I keep telling it not to just drop us all fucking random like that!” He then sighed as his frustration was more or less let out before he started moving out of the waters. He looked around and saw that he was at some outskirts of a city. Was it Hanshin? Nah, it looked colorful but not as lively. It felt like Japan but certainly not the Japan he was born into.

Another new world entirely then.

“Not much I can do just waddling around.” Kurogane grunted as he moved to stand up, drenched. “And I’m on my own. Great.” Hopefully he won’t get arrest or be made as a target. Maybe if he moved around, he’ll find the others. He hoped.

\---

Hope was dwindling fast as he was walking into the city. He had gotten used to the strange looked by now and his clothes were drying up so he couldn’t complain but it was getting dark and he had to find shelter for the night. The only comfort was that the language in this place was very similar to his own though he was a foreigner to them either way.

He was passing by a lot of people when he felt a murderous aura near him and just like that an explosion burst out of an alley way near him. The blow made him stumble backwards as he blocked the air from his face. “What the fuck?”

He didn’t miss the screaming of terrified people and them running away from the blast as he looked back and saw something being thrown out of the alleyway. It was a body, a person….

And it was heading towards him!

Thinking fast, he braced for impact and caught the person in his arms just in time. “Fuck that was close.” He looked down at the person and was glad to see them breathing.

“Oi…oi, wake up!” The person had light gray hair that was long on one said as they groaned.

“H-Huh?” Eyes opened to reveal a mixture of purple and gold as he looked up at the other. It took them a couple seconds before those eyes went wide and they got up quick. “S-Sir, you have to get out of here!”

“Hey, worry about yourself kid! You just got blown from the fucking sky.” Looking at the kid, (he looked like one), he soon realized that there was something different about him. But what was it?

“I’m fine. I get back up pretty quick but that’s nothing important. Right now you need to---” He then flinched. “Look out!” The two jumped back just in time to have something black and sharp pierce into the concrete street. It was shooting voltage around itself and Kurogane can feel its dark aura once again.

Ah shit, he got into something big, didn’t he?

“We’re not done here, weretiger.” A low voice came as another figure came out of the shadows. “Not until I rip you apart.”

 _Weretiger?_ Kurogane blinked in confusion. _This kid? And what’s with that guy?_

“Ah, this is bad….” The kid sighed. “If only he was here but no one can’t seem to reach him….” He stood his ground.

“He?” Kurogane was on his guard too.

“My mentor…I guess in a way.” He chuckled. “His name is---” He never got to finish his sentence as another black appendage struck through the other’s chest cleanly and painfully as blood sprouted out of the wound. He fell backwards with clouded eyes onto the street.

“Kid!” Kurogane shouted as he grabbed the appendage with one hand and the body in another and growled as he glared at the figure. “Hey, what the fuck’s your problem?!”

“This doesn’t concern you.” The figure coughed a bit into his hand. “My only target is that monster over there.”

He looked down at the kid who was bleeding out. He could be dead in seconds if he doesn’t do anything.

He shouldn’t get involved, he knew that but fate always had a way of pulling him into it. He then grinned toothily as he gripped the black thick-like blade. “Look, I don’t know what this weretiger business or why you feel the need to cause shit. But…” He pulled the blade-like thing hard.

The figure’s eyes widened as he was being pulled forward towards the other. And he also was surprised when he was up and close to the other’s face; bright red eyes glowing brightly at him.

“But if you’re going to fight someone, you better be prepared for someone to fight back.” Kurogane murmured lowly as he pulled the other closer. “And that someone might as well be me, punk.” He then pulled his head back….

And gave the other a massive headbutt.

The figure’s mouth spat out blood as he was knocked backwards and down to the street; sliding back and those black sharp things vanished along with him.

Huffing at the sight, Kurogane wondered how many weirdoes there were in this world.

“Whoa….”

He snapped his head back to see the kid not only awake but functioning. Apart from the gaping hole on his chest.

“You actually…you brought him down quickly. Even I couldn’t do that and I fought him before.” The kid continued in awe.

“You fought him before.” He stated more than questioned. “Also, are you not human? I don’t sense anything that off about you.” The kid was different but saying that he wasn’t human was off as well.

“Oh, I’m human. I guess.” He chuckled as he got up. “I have an ability is all. Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Atsushi Nakajima.” He bowed in greeting. “Nice to meet you.”

Just like the kid, well sort of. Kurogane mused. “Ah, Kurogane. Same.” He shrugged. “So what do you mean by ability? Like a skill?”

“Oh you don’t know?” Atsushi blinked. “Oh right, I guess you’re not from here and not everyone knows but you see an ability is---” He gasped as he saw multiple black sharp appendages coming towards them. “Move!” He shouted.

Kurogane had just enough time to move but those things were then engulfed by a light as they were stopped in their tracks, the end of them was one finger that was attached to another person entirely.

“In this world there are few around who possess supernatural powers. Some use them to gain great things while others fall into ruin because they lack control.” A smooth low voice said as the black appendages soon vanished in to bright bits of light. “We call them abilities.” He looked at the figure with a smile as he lowered his hand. “Now then Akutagawa-kun, how about we pick this up another day~?” The smile was still on but his eyes went dark and malicious.

Akutagawa flinched as he moved back. “Very well, we’ll meet again Dazai-san, weretiger….” He glared at Kurogane last before he went back into the darkness he came.

“Oh that boy…” The one called Dazai sighed dramatically. “Now that that’s over---”

Kurogane brought down a fist and hit Dazai hard on the head; sending the other to his knees.

“Ow! That hurt!” Dazai whined as he looked up only to see the man just screaming anger and rage.

“You were around the entire time, you bastard!” Kurogane shouted. “I knew I sensed another person around!” He then growled. “What, you just stand around like an idiot and have this kid thrashed around like a doll? What the hell!?”

 _Wah, another Kunikida-kun has appeared._ Was the only thought that went through Dazai’s head.

"Dazai-san, is that true?” Atsushi gained a bit of himself back after the initial shock.

“Maa maa, Atsushi-kun; it all worked out in the end, right?” Dazai had the gall to smile widely. “Besides, I had other businesses to take care of.”

“I barely know this guy and even I call bullshit.” Kurogane grumbled as the other man stood up.

“I’m not surprised.” Atsushi sighed and the man knew then and there that this wasn’t the first time.

“Eh, you don’t believe me?” Dazai asked.

“No.” Came the both males with various levels of deadpan on their faces.

“So suspicious.” Dazai sighed. “Anyway, big scary man,” He ignored the glare aimed at him. “You’re wearing weird clothes and you took on an ability user despite not being one. One would say that you’re not from around here.”

Kurogane then narrowed his eyes at the other; taking a good look at him. “And?”

“Where are you getting at, Dazai-san?” Atsushi blinked.

Dazai’s smile went cryptic and he chuckled. “Well we have no choice to bring him _there_  ,now don’t we?”

“There?” Kurogane blinked.

“Ah, you don’t mean….”Atsushi started.

“Yes, I do.” Dazai hummed as he turned around.

“Let’s get going before it’s late and Kunikida-kun kills us~” He then smiled at the ninja. “And you’re coming with us.”

“Oi, what are you talking about and where’s there?” Kurogane demanded as they started walking.

“Why the Armed Detective Agency of course. Oh and another thing,” And from that smile from yet another weirdo and seeing the kid sigh, he knew that his troubles were only just begun.

“My name is Dazai Osamu and welcome to the port town: Yokohama.”

\---

END


End file.
